


More Than Anything

by tonystarksass



Series: Pepperony Week 2014 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pepperony Week, Post-Iron Man 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarksass/pseuds/tonystarksass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Pepper adjust to life with their one-month-old baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 (Theme: Family) of Pepperony Week!

Pepper pulled on an old pair of maternity pants and one of Tony’s sweatshirts, readily prepared to get in and out of the baby store as quickly as possible.

She'd been lucky enough that most of the weight she’d gained during her pregnancy had easily fallen off once she had their baby, but the sweatpants were still comfortable. And was she really in the mood to leave her husband and baby, even if it was for just a couple hours? Not really.

“Tony, have you seen my shopping list?” Pepper said quietly, walking out of the bathroom as she hooked the shrapnel necklace around her neck. 

Besides her wedding ring, that was the only piece of jewelry she had on. 

Tony’s hand popped out from underneath the mountain of covers on their bed, silently pointing toward her nightstand. 

The couple was in dire need of formula and a few other baby essentials and Happy (Uncle Happy, as he deemed himself) had happily volunteered to help, so Tony could stay home with little one-month-old Abby.

Speaking of, Abigail Maria Stark was born on February 12th, 2015, weighing just shy of seven pounds. Her features had already taken after Pepper, but the small tuft of hair atop her head was a dark shade of brown, identical to Tony’s. 

She was Tony and Pepper’s _everything._

When Pepper stepped close enough to grab the list, Tony reached out and gently grabbed her wrist. 

She squeaked as he pulled her onto the bed with him, chuckling softly. 

“Hurry,” Tony pecked Pepper’s lips. “Back.” 

“I will,” Pepper smiled warmly, cupping both of Tony’s cheeks before kissing him fully, sighing against his lips. 

She hesitantly pulled out of Tony’s hold, looking over at the basinet that held their sleeping child. 

“If she wakes up, she’ll need a bottle. You know where they are, right?” Pepper asked as she grabbed the list and picked up her purse, throwing it over her shoulder.

He hummed a muffled conformation just as her phone vibrated, indicating that Happy was waiting in the driveway. 

“I’ve got to go, honey. I’ll be back soon. Love you,” Pepper told him as she walked out of their bedroom door. 

Tony sighed and sank back down into the pillows, hoping to get caught up on some sleep while Abby was still sleeping. A couple more hours, maybe.

Unfortunately, Abby had other plans. 

A mere fifteen minutes later, the little one started to stir. 

Tony smiled, stretching out his limbs before slowly crawling out of bed and walked over to her bassinet. 

“What’s the matter, baby girl? Hm?” Tony asked tenderly, glancing down at Abby. 

Her fussing stopped immediately when she caught sight of her father; big, blue eyes staring up at him. 

“Hi, Abby,” Tony grinned, carefully picking her up while he supported her head. 

After a quick diaper change (he was still working on his record time), Tony carefully held Abby as he trekked downstairs to warm a bottle. 

“Is my little girl hungry?” Tony asked, kissing the side of the infant's head before opening the fridge and grabbing a pre-made bottle. 

Their mansion had gone under some heavy changes during Pepper’s pregnancy, childproofing every little detail. Pepper had even deemed some areas as “Tony proof” because, even he, couldn’t seem to grasp how all the locks and buttons worked. 

With the bottle in the warmer, Tony grabbed a burp cloth and hung it over his shoulder behind Abby. 

He maneuvered her into a more comfortable holding position and wiggled his fingers in front of her to get her attention. 

Abby's small hand gripped around Tony’s index finger a best she could, making him flood with joy. 

“Mommy’ll be back in a little while, but for now, it’s just you and me, kid,” he told her, smile widening as Abby reached up to touch his goatee. 

From the day she was born, she’d taken a keen interest in his facial hair. Taking after her Mom, Tony believed.

The bottle warmer beeped and Tony reached over to grab it. 

He quickly tested the temperature of the liquid on the back of his free hand, making sure it wasn’t too hot. 

“Let’s eat,” Tony said to Abby when he was satisfied it was the perfect temperature. He had it down to a science. 

Abby gurgled happily up at him. 

Sitting down on the couch in the living room, Tony cradled Abby and kissed her forehead before tilting the bottle up. 

With a small grunt, she took the nipple of the bottle in her mouth and starting sucking. 

“There ya go, Abby,” Tony praised, watching as his daughter drank every last drop of formula. 

He set the empty bottle down on the coffee table and held Abby up against the cloth so he could burp her. 

After a moment of gently patting her back, two small burps and one big one escaped his daughter.

Tony chuckled, “That’s my girl.” 

He lightly wiped Abby’s mouth and chin clean of the excess formula before kissing both her cheeks. Abby kicked her legs, happily. Cooing at Tony. 

“You’re my big girl, yes you are,” Tony beamed, “So beautiful, just like your mom.” 

Abby played and cooed for a few more minutes before a small yawn escaped her. 

“Did I tucker you out already?” Tony asked, grabbing a pacifier from a basket on the end table. He placed it in Abby’s mouth, soothingly. 

Tony gently rocked Abby until her eyes started to droop, carefully lying down on the couch. Abby laid on her back on his chest. 

“Sweet dreams, my angel,” Tony whispered, keeping a hand securely on her belly so she wouldn’t be able to move or wiggle out of his hold. 

—

An hour later, Pepper returned home. 

She thanked Happy with a hug and dropped the bags on the kitchen counter when she was inside. 

Pepper walked through the living room on the way toward their bedroom, but the sight that greeted her made her stop in her tracks. 

There, laying comfortably on the couch, were Tony and Abby. Her heart swelled with happiness. 

Pepper quietly walked over toward them, snapping a quick picture with her phone before sitting down on the cushion above Tony’s head. 

The movement caused Tony’s eyes to flutter open, a smile immediately gracing his face when he caught sight of Pepper. 

“Hey, Pep,” he whispered, sighing softly when Pepper ran her hand through his soft hair. 

“Hi, Tony,” she smiled warmly, leaning down to kiss his forehead and then Abby’s head. 

“We missed you,” Tony said quietly, scooting up just slightly so his head was in her lap. 

“I missed you, too. Both of you,” Pepper responded, continuing to run her hand through his hair; nails scratching gently against his scalp. His weakness, she knew.

“More than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd that’s a wrap on Pepperony Week 2014! A sincere thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone who took time out of their day to read and comment on my little fics, your input makes writing worthwhile. A very special thank you goes out to [oscarextrada](http://oscarextrada.tumblr.com/) for always being there to bounce ideas off of. Here’s to many more Pepperony weeks in the future! 
> 
> Fun Fact: Abby was born roughly nine months after Tony’s birthday :-)


End file.
